Talk:Zatanna
It's been confirmed by Zatara himself that Zatanna is his daughter. So, I think it's in-universe canon or whatever you have to call it.JuniperAlien 11:07, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :Yep. I removed the mention of her being a superheroine and sidekick, because nothing in the episode indicates those. --'Tupka'[[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 11:20, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Question about the image? Do you guys think it's too dark? Or might we have to wait for future episodes in order to get a lighter one to replace it with and keep this one for the time being? JuniperAlien 13:52, October 22, 2011 (UTC) : It is a bit dark. There are some suggested changes here. 21:17, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Weakness image I think there should be a weakness image to go with her powers image. Anyone else?Retsinif 17:24, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :No. --'Tupka[[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 17:28, November 19, 2011 (UTC) ::No. We don't need to illustrate every single thing, especially when that thing is a gagged mouth. ― '''Thailog 17:29, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I see, thank you for explaining.Retsinif 18:41, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Backwards Okay, what do we have and what do we need. Combined from the current article, Talk: Humanity and some new guesses. Stuff between ~~ is uncertain: * Humanity ** Ivo spell "Trulb tuo s'worrom rd noitacol" (Blurt out Dr Morrow's location) ** Clothes spell "Emit ot yrt tuo a wen kool" (Time to try out a new look) ** Disrupted spell: "Etearc dleihs dnuora em" (Create shield around me) ** blindfold. "~Emoc? enots?~ emoceb a dlofdnilb" (~Stone? Smoke?~ become a blindfold) ** doppelgängers: stumped. "Ekoms tnem~essuorum~ etearc dik hsalf ~asnowal solee~ (Smoke ~ ~ment create Kid Flash ~ ~) * Secrets ** Clothes spell "Egnahc sehtolc otni rou smrofinu" (Change clothes into our uniforms) ** ATM attack/disarming Harm "Taeh taht s'nopaew letam" (Heat that weapon's metal) ** Park attack: "Etativel lrig" (Levitate girl) ** disarming Harm "Etativel drows ot em" (Levitate sword to me) ** "Erif nrub dna nordluac elbbub" (Fire burn and cauldron bubble) ** Torrent of water: "Dloc dna wols" (Cold and slow) ** boots: ~Plas ti carbar~ toob ghuone (~ it ~ boot enough) - i'm stumped on this one ** Gagged spell: "Sepor emoceb esool" (Ropes become loose) ** Binding: "Egnach setholc otni sdnib" (Change clothes in binds) * Misplaced ** "Etacol retnecipe fo yrecros" (Locate epicenter of sorcery) ** "Etativel mih ffo margatnep" (Levitate him off pentagram) Any takers? --'Tupka'[[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 19:45, November 20, 2011 (UTC) : To me, the Ivo spell sounds more like: ::"Trulb tuo s'worrom(ee)rd noitacol" (Blurt out Dr. Morrow's location) : Still working on the doppelgangers spell. Though the word you have as "etearc" doesn't sound like it has an "r" in it, and even so, it would unfortunately translate as "craete" not "create". : I've been trying to decode these for the longest time, glad I wasn't the only one. S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent 22:19, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm glad there's someone who likes to crack these things. I find it frustrating and give up very quickly. ― 'Thailog' 23:21, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :::I actually agree with you on Blurt, it makes more sense. :::I find it frustrating, until I actually get one. :::Zatara speaks Backwards too, so we probably should get a crack at that too on his talk page. I've asked Greg (and noticed somebody else did too) but he's only at Terrors questions now. --'Tupka[[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 10:55, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :Blindfold Spell: ::Do you think it could be "Enots"? Stone. It is not Smoke because she uses that word for the doppleganger spell, stating, "Ekoms". It sounds like "Emoks", but do you think maybe it could be an "n" instead of "m", and a "ts" sound instead of "ks"? Plus there is stone and rumble around Red Inferno when she says the spell just after Robin's batarang exploded. ::I also think she is commanding the object to change, not saying its changing, so it would be "become", not "becomes" - :::It's smoke that changes, not stone.--'''Tupka (talk|wall) 19:58, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::True, but smoke backwards is Ekoms, not Emoks. Stone is closer to the actual word she says. :::::It doesn't sound like a T to me. --'Tupka' (talk|wall) 21:15, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I know it is a stretch, but other than stone, I have no idea was "Emoks" forward could be. I also thought maybe the "ts" could an "x" sound. Kevstown 21:18, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :Two more anon suggestions added. --'Tupka' (talk|wall) 09:50, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :I got two different ones which are: Emoks emos yb gnidlufdnilb (Skome some by blindfolding) but i don't think thats write. So how about this: Ekoms emoceb gnilufdnilb (Smoke become bilndfolding) - MagicAndMana 13:53, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ::The blindfold part we figured out. It's just the first word that makes no sense. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 13:59, March 4, 2012 (UTC)